


Your Just Desserts

by Lolsnake9



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Sex, Asphyxiation, Bitterness, Emotional Baggage, Guilt, Hal is a salty bitch, Hate Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rough Sex, Salt, Self-Hatred, Sinestro is a smug bastard, Xenophilia, lots of salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsnake9/pseuds/Lolsnake9
Summary: He thought Sinestro was one of the most selfish people he’s ever known, but when he was still willing to sleep with him anyway, perhaps he really was no better.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Thaal Sinestro
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Your Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [自讨苦吃](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375467) by [Amarantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine)



Life always seemed to know when to kick him while he was down.

Getting kicked out of the Corps, going to prison because of him trying to play hero (and only getting out because of Carol), getting dumped by Carol, evicted from his apartment, and now he had Sinestro, who was somehow wearing a Green ring, appear at the front of his door.

And the bastard had the _audacity_ to ask him for help to clean up the mess _he_ was responsible for.

Normally, Hal probably would have laughed at his face, laugh at the irony of the situation. Laugh at the notion of _Sinestro_ actually coming to _him_ for help. But seeing Sinestro accepted back into the Corps while wearing the ring he had no right to wear after everything he had done was the final straw for him.

So he threw himself at Sinestro, trying to get that ring off of him, to try and reclaim even the last shred of dignity he had, and of course he failed at at _that_ too because _at the end of the day, you’re only a stupid piece of failure, you fuck everything up, you good-for-nothing useless piece of shit._

After a few punches and curses, as well as an unexpected alien invasion _which Sinestro used as an opportunity to show off how much better he was than Hal because of course he did_ , Hal finally agreed to stick around, to be used as a tool to be thrown away after serving his intended use. Again.

Still, at least he knew why he had begrudgingly agreed to help him free Korugar. Because as much as he hated to admit it, Sinestro was right about one thing: that Hal would be willing to put aside any past gurdges or differences to do the right thing. It’s the principle Hal had always held to him, even if it cost him his life or dignity. At least he knew that much.

What he didn’t understand, however, was why he also agreed to _sleep_ with the asshole after so long.

After they succeeded in freeing Korugar from Sinestro’s own corps, the agreement they had said that Hal would return to Earth, keep his ring, Sinestro would leave him the fuck alone and that would be the end of it. But out of nowhere he brought the idea up and that’s how they got in Hal’s dark, messy bedroom he wasn’t even allowed in anymore, messily making out with Sinestro pinning his neck to the wall.

Sinestro briefly broke the kiss, pulling apart a string of saliva between their lips, his ring hand still firmly gripping around Hal’s throat. After Hal _leered_ at him in a weird combination of contempt and lust, he brought their lips together again, dismissing Hal’s Corps uniform and reverted him back into wearing that lousy unbuttoned two-piece under which he shoved his other hand, eliciting low, breathy moans from the human.

It’s not like he was forced to do this. Unlike anything else Sinestro had done to him so far, he didn’t coerce or blackmail Hal into having sex with him. Hal didn’t know whether to be relieved that Sinestro hadn’t stooped to that low after every other atrocious thing he had done or to be horrified that he didn’t even doubt for a second that he would actually do that.

 _I mean_ , he was the one who put his entire planet under a dictatorship, put the fear monster Parallax in Hal to destroy his life and reputation, built his own Corps of fear,waged a war that cost the lives of hundred of Lanterns, and basically kidnapped Hal against his will to help him clean up _his_ own mess, so why stop there? Lord knows he was especially persistent in trying to make Hal’s life miserable, directly or not.

Also, for all of Sinestro’s talk about their ‘agreement’ to the point of not letting him say a quick goodbye to Carol, Hal was certain having sex with him inside Hal’s damp, busted-down apartment he had been evicted from after freeing Korugar hadn’t been a part of their ‘agreement’, either. Good to know he hasn’t stopped being a hypocritical piece of shit, Hal thought.

Still, no matter what thoughts he had, no matter what rationalizations his mind had conjured, the truth remained that _you were the one who said yes into sleeping with this son of a bitch who almost destroyed the Corps and your life. Just accept it. You wanted this, so stop your complaining, you useless waste of space._

Hal hastily tried to tussle out of his clothing, before Sinestro conjured up a scissors construct to cut through the pieces of clothing, letting them fall to the floor. He grabbed a fistful of Hal’s hair to yank his head back, exposing his neck for Sinestro to start sucking on.

As he was busy sucking bruises onto Hal’s neck with the latter holding tightly onto his shoulders to subconsciously pull him closer, Sinestro sent his own uniform away and Hal sucked in a sharp breath at the sensation of skin several degrees cooler than humans pressing against his own. Sinestro took the lube that Hal had lying somewhere on the floor and pushed three fingers in.

Hal grasped even more tightly at Sinestro’s shoulders, burying his face in his neck to muffle any moans out of concern that his (former) neighbors might notice (which is especially important since, you now, _he wasn’t supposed to be there anymore)_ , but it was really, _really_ hard to do with how hard those fingers were fucking in and out of him, causing him to raise his left leg and wrap it around Sinestro’s waist, to try to get them deeper.

“Look at you. I can’t believe it only took this much for you to get this desperate for me. What’s that you said about you not letting me order you around again?“ said Sinestro, who even without Hal actually looking at him he could already tell was smirking like the narcissistic self-absorbed asshole he was, the bastard had clearly waited long for this opportunity.

“As I’ve said already before, Jordan…you are my servant, wearing my ring for me to do whatever I please. You’re mine and nothing shall change that.“ he said as he drew the fingers out, causing Hal to let out a high-pitched yelp.

“I hate you.” Hal hissed through gritted teeth. Sinestro gripped the underside of Hal’s thighs and lifted them up, positioning himself at the entrance.

“I know.” As he said so, Sinestro thrust himself inside Hal, mercilessly fucking him while putting his right hand behind Hal’s head to protect cushion it from hitting the wall, his other hand still tightly gripping Hal’s left thigh in the air, hard enough for bruises to start forming in.

Hal dug his nails deep further into Sinestro’s crimson skin, raking them down the scar Kyle had given him in the shape of the GL symbol. He heard Sinestro hiss and tighten the grip on his hair before deciding to increase his pace.

“A-ah! Fuck!” Hal covered his mouth with his hand once he noticed how loudly he was moaning, only for Sinestro to grab his wrist and yank it away to kiss him, hard.

As they were kissing however, Sinestro flinched and suddenly pulled away when Hal bit down on his lower lip, hard enough to make him bleed. He saw Hal spitting the blood out to his side and wiped his mouth with his arm while glaring at him.

Sinestro returned the glare with squinted eyes and growled. He wrapped his left arm around Hal’s waist to carry his entire weight, Hal’s legs tightly wrapping around his waist, and threw him on the bed. Just as Hal was trying to reorient himself Sinestro once again took hold of him by his throat to keep him down while he continued to fiercely thrust into him.

Hal kept his hands firmly on Sinestro’s back, occasionally choking out from how hard Sinestro’s hand was pressing down on his throat. When he released his grip he reached down to slowly drag his tongue across the bite marks he’d left on Hal’s neck, before biting hard on the skin just beneath Hal’s ear, drawing a loud groan from the other man.

 _God fucking dammit_ , Hal had thought that after all this was over maybe, _maybe_ he could try to get things going with Carol again. But he knew that it was simply impossible, that even without Sinestro leaving his marks on him where everyone could see that he couldn’t just walk up to her and pretend for the nth time that he was finally taking things seriously after having slept with the genocidal space fascist dictator.

Then again, he was the one who had willingly gone back to bed with Sinestro. At the end of the day he really had no one to blame for his fuck-ups other than himself.

Hal rose up to sink his teeth onto Sinestro’s shoulder, making sure to leave a mark like the ones he had left him. He heard Sinestro suck in a sharp breath and tighten the grip on his thighs. Hal had to admit, he felt some sick satisfaction in leaving his own mark on the bastard the same way hehad done so to him.

 _Fuck it_. If the possessive asshole was going to ruin him this way then he might as well do the same. At least this way he’d feel a bit better about having his chances with Carol ruined, again.

Again, _why was he even doing this_? Hal had done _a lot_ of insane things throughout his life, either for his own amusement or part of his job as a Green Lantern, but even _he_ couldn’t understand why he had chosen to have sex with this magenta son of a bitch.

There was no doubt that Hal _hated_ Sinestro, hated him for betraying the GL code and the Corps, forming his own Corps set on spreading fear, and generally lots of horrible things for the sake of bringing ‘order’. He had sworn to stand against him, had fought him at every turn, and had come close to killing each other at times.

Sinestro was one of the most selfish people he’d ever known in his life, a man so willing to sacrifice all morals, everyone and everything around him for his ridiculous notion of ‘order’ with no remorse. One of the few people Hal could call a genuine, sociopathic _monster._

But….thinking about it, Hal realized just how hypocritical he was thinking about all of this all while moaning and panting under that very same monster like a desperate bitch begging to get fucked harder.

At the end of the day, perhaps he really was just as selfish as Sinestro himself.

He had tried to refuse Sinestro’s request to free Korugar and yet immediately said yes upon being asked to sleep with him. He was unwilling to actually accept Sinestro back and yet still allowed him to fuck him and act like Hal still belonged to him, something he might have once taken pride of somewhere in the past. But those days had been long over.

Now, there is only pain, hate, regret, and bitterness, something Hal had to accept because he had chosen this. It was both his reward and punishment for being so self-centered that he was willing to throw away his morals and principles just to get some sort of shallow self-gratification, even with the bastard who had repeatedly fucked over his life.

After some time, Sinestro took hold of Hal’s cock, jerking him off in rhythm with his thrusts. Hal came rather embarrassingly fast, dragging his nails down Sinestro’s back as he did so. His entire body went limp as Sinestro took his time to reach his own climax.

After the deed was done, they lied down in bed, facing away from each other while only covered in thin blankets and saying nothing for hours. Sinestro sat upright, seemingly deciding to leave, before he turned to Hal’s direction and bent down, hovering above Hal to run his fingers through the messy brown hair, slick with sweat.

Hal had expected Sinestro to just leave him after finishing without a word. Infact, he had expected a lot of things, but certainly not him gently stroking his head, almost with a kind of _tenderness_ and _care_ that-

No. _No_. He would not go to _that_. He wouldn’t allow himself to.

Sinestro turned away to sit on the edge of the bed.

“.…..this is where it ends. Just like the agreement said, you will keep the ring…and we will go our own separate ways. I will no longer interfere in your life, and….we’ll probably never see each other again.”

It didn’t even make any fucking sense for him to bring up their bullshit ‘agreement’ at this point. Was it an attempt by Sinestro to appear somewhat respectable after doing something neither of them should have done at the first place?

Sinestro stood up and got dressed before stepping inside a portal he made with his ring, and just like that, he was gone.

Hal didn’t even want to think about the slight _hesitancy_ in Sinestro’s voice about them going their separate ways, just before he left.

Also, ‘we’ll probably never see each other again’. _Bull-fucking-shit._ Hal knew, both he and Sinestro knew that they had been engaged in this dance for long enough that they _would_ almost certainly see each other again, either because of some new dangerous universe-ending threat popping up that would require them teaming up to beat said threat, or Sinestro himself would come himself to drag Hal into yet another mess against his will _because he’s a fucking lying asshat_ and Hal would once again curse him for it.

Hal was….tired. Just tired. He just wanted to close his eyes and _sleep_ and forget about _everything_. But of course, he wasn’t even allowed _that_ since this wasn’t his apartment anymore.

He had to get up, get dressed, get out of there and find some other place to stay for the night.

But instead, Hal could only bury his face in his hands as he silently cursed himself.

What did he even _want_? What did he even hope to accomplish by doing this?

Was he really just that desperate for a sense of _belonging_ , to have someone else with him who actually _wanted_ him, even with the _last_ person he would ever want that with?

Hell, practically no one wanted to have anything to do with him after his ring was taken away by the Guardians. None of his former GL allies or JL friends wanted anything to do with him, or bothered to check up on him, and the less said about Carol the better.

Ironically, in that moment, _Sinestro_ was the one who popped up and said that he _needed_ Hal. Sure, he only ever really wanted to use Hal once and ditch him once he was done, but Lord knows he was the only one who _cared_.

Then again, Hal didn’t want to know what it said about himself that simply the feeling of being _needed_ was enough for him to throw away all sensibilities to sleep with Sinestro. Was he really just that pathetic?

Still.…he had to admit that after the mission in Korugar, he had unknowingly allowed himself to think that _maybe_ there was hope for Sinestro after all.

That maybe he could allow himself to _love_ this man again.

Yet, despite him being perfectly willing to sleep with his sworn enemy, Hal didn’t know if he could ever look earnestly at Sinestro’s eyes and tell him that he loved him, like he once did, to ever actually _forgive_ him.

And that, of all things, was probably what ultimately hurt Hal the most.


End file.
